


IT (Avengers)

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “What are you afraid of Tony?” the voice repeats itself in Tony's head.Tony sat up, clearly breathless. He looks around his room, trying to identify the voice, it must be another nightmare. He sees a red balloon floating outside of his window, damn it, he's literally staying on the second level of his house. The balloon continues to float outside of his window, Tony walks to his window, watching it slowly float, and it suddenly pops and reveals a clown face. Tony couldn't help it but scream and ran outside of his room where he bumps into his drunken father.





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you afraid of Tony?” the voice repeats itself in Tony's head.

Tony sat up, clearly breathless. He looks around his room, trying to identify the voice, it must be another nightmare. He sees a red balloon floating outside of his window, damn it, he's literally staying on the second level of his house. The balloon continues to float outside of his window, Tony walks to his window, watching it slowly float, and it suddenly pops and reveals a clown face. Tony couldn't help it but scream and ran outside of his room where he bumps into his drunken father.

“What is wrong with you Anthony!” his father growls as he stables himself.

“I, I just saw something.” Tony stutter .

“You're 14 Anthony. What else can scare you?” His father said angrily.

“Get back to bed Anthony! I have work to do.” His father said and pushed him back into his room.

Tony went back to his room, he took his phone out and he dialed Steve's number, Steve stayed across of his house, Tony pulls up his blanket up to his neck as he trembles in bed, waiting for Steve to answer his phone.

“Tones?” Steve answered sleepily.

“Stevie.” Tony tries not to choke.

“What time is it? Are you okay?” Steve said, Tony could hear him sitting up in his bed, Tony could see Steve switching his room light on.

“It's 3 am, and i had a nightmare. Could you like maybe come over. Or maybe talk to me till i fall asleep?” Tony asked as he tries not to stutter through his words.

“I'll be there in 5 minutes alright. Unlock your window.” Steve said as he hangs up his phone.

There in bed, Tony lays in Steve's broad arms as Steve hugs him tight around his waist, Steve sang him a lullaby as he brushed Tony's messy hair back. Steve's kissed Tony's forehead lovingly, Tony slowly drifts off to sleep, but he could still hear the voice asking him what he was afraid off.

It was summer after all, the group had decided to hang out together at the quarry, it has been a week since that nightmare that Tony had, and he only told Steve about it. But the whole group has the same so called nightmare, Tony was the first. Steve had the same kind encounter, but he was different, he had watched Bucky his best friend almost dying and all he heard Bucky said was “ Why did you let me go, Steve.” as his left arm dangles by his muscles, and Steve woke up panting.

They were sitting by the edge of the water when Natasha came on her bike, she drops her bike and rans up to them, she sat next to Clint who was eating his sandwich.

“Hey Nat, what's wrong?” Bucky greets her as he sat in between of Sam's legs.

“I just had the most weirdest dream or nightmare or whatever. And I'm literally freaked out.” Natasha said as she trembles a little.

“Want to talk about it, Tasha?” Clint asked her, as he held her hands lightly.

“You guys do know that I'm staying with my foster family right.” Natasha started, the boys nods at her.

“I don't know, i dream that i watched my parents die in the fire. And the problem is, they found me when i was 5 in my room, when my whole flat was on fire. And i can still hear my parents screaming to get to me.” Natasha sighs.

“That's fucked up.” Clint said.

“Well you aren't the only one having those weird dreams. Me too. I dreamed that i was losing Sam, more like Sam was being infected with some disease and i watched him change.” Bucky said as he sat closer to Sam, who held his hands.

“I dream that Bucky lost his arm and he came back to me and asking why i didn't save him.” Steve shrugs.

“Sam, didn't you have a dream like that too?” Bucky asked as he leans up to him.

“Yeah, i dream that my parents was killed by some clown. He had the most hideous smile I've ever seen.” Sam sighs as he rest his head on top of Bucky's.

“Tony?” Natasha asked him, Tony turns to her then Steve.

“I don't remember.” Tony lied.

“Whatever these dreams are about, it got to do with some stupid clown. And all of this is happening ever since Loki went missing.” Natasha said.

“Well all the kids have been missing. And we barely started summer.” Clint replies.

“You know what, it's time for us to go on an adventure, don't you think so?” Steve said, the rest just nods, but Tony kept quiet, he could still hear the voice in his head.

It took them a week to learn where everything was, by then Natasha was taken by It, they packed up their things and off they went on their bike to fight Pennywise the clown, Bucky and Sam held hands as they walked into the hunted house, Steve held Tony's hands as they walked behind them. Clint led them in front. They walked till the basement, when they saw the well. Steve descended first, then Tony, Bucky and Sam. Clint was the last one.

They found Natasha floating in the air, which Clint tries to grab her with the help of Steve. Tony proceed to walk alone when he saw Steve, but Steve was behind him with Clint, how could he be here that fast?

“Stevie?” Tony said as he approached him.

“What are you afraid of, Tony?” Steve asked him.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked him.

“Come on Tony, what are you really afraid off?” Steve asked him as he turns to Tony. Steve had the crazy eyes that Pennywise had, he had that big scary grin.

“Steve, you're scaring me.” Tony chokes.

“Are you scared of losing me? Or me?” Steve said, as he shook his head and his face changed to Tony's father face.

“What the fuck!” Tony screams as he tries to run away, only for IT to grab his wrist.

“Tony!” Steve shouts as he rans up to them.

“Let him go, you fucking clown!” Steve growls.

“Come on Tony, tell him what are you afraid of?” Pennywise teased him, licking his ears.

“Tony, don't listen to him.” Steve said.

“You fucking clown, let him go.” Bucky said as he threatens with a metal pole.

“Aren't you afraid of me?” Pennywise said as he turns into an infected Sam.

“Bucky ignore him.” Sam said as he stood next to Bucky.

Clint then throws himself onto Tony, grabbing and pulling him away from Pennywise, Clint kicks him in the jaw as he grabs Tony. Natasha took a chain and swings it to Pennywise. Bucky throws his pole into Pennywise head, Steve then kicks him in the stomach. Sam punches him in the face. it went for while until Pennywise dissapear into the sewer.

They made it out to the top of the quarry, where they sat in a circle, Bucky was exhausted in Sam's arms, Clint was laying on Natasha's lap. Tony was resting against Steve's chest.

“Stevie.” Tony said tiredly.

“Yes?” Steve asked him.

“You want to know what I'm really afraid of?” Tony asked as he leans up.

“What is it Tones?” Steve asked him.

“You. I'm afraid to lose you.” Tony said as he tries not to choke.

“Tony, I'm not going anywhere alright. I'm here with you. Till the very end. I promise you.” Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead


	2. Chapter 2

27 Years Later

Clint was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. His daughter ran up to him, hugging his legs. He chuckles and picks her up.

“Hey there Natty. I told you, not to run around the kitchen especially if I’m making food.” Clint said, kissing her cheeks.

“But dad. I’m bored. Can’t you play with me?” Natasha said.

“I’ll play with you once I’m done with dinner.” Clint said. Just then his phone rings.

“Hello?” Clint answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

“Clint? It’s Thor.” Thor replies.

“Thor? From Derry? Hey how have you been?” Clint said, as he puts his daughter down.

“I’m good. Heard what happen to you. I’m really sorry for the divorce.” Thor said.

“Nah it’s okay. So what’s up?” Clint asked him.

“I’m calling to say, it has been 27 years. IT is back.” Thor said.

“It? Who’s IT?” Clint asked.

“Pennywise the clown.” Thor said, Clint just drops his phone and nearly fell to the ground, he stabilise himself by grabbing the kitchen counter.

“Dad, are you okay?” Natasha said as she grabs him, she kept calling for him but her voice was drowned out by Pennywise laughter.

In another part of the city, Natasha was at the police station, she threads her fingers in her red locks as she groans frustratedly, she was settling another murder case. She walks around the board trying to figure things out, when there was a knock at the door. One of her juniors hands her her phone.

“Detective Romanoff.” Natasha answered her phone.

“Hey Nat, it’s Thor from Derry. IT’S back.” Thor said.

“Okay, have you called the rest yet?” Natasha asked him.

“I just called Clint. By when can you reach here?” Thor asked her.

“I’ll get the earliest flight then.” Natasha said and hangs up the call. Natasha sighs and slumps into her chair.

Somewhere in New York, Sam was walking down the street with Bucky and Peter, their adopted child, they had just finish their dinner, when Sam’s phone rings loudly.

“Mr Wilson-Barnes. How can I help you?” Sam answered the phone.

“Hey Wilson! It’s Odinson.” Thor said.

“Hey Odinson. What’s up?” Sam said.

“IT is back.” Thor said.

“The clown?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, do you think you and Barnes able to make it back here by tomorrow?” Thor asked.

“I’ll try, but we might have to bring Peter along.” Sam said.

“Peter?” Thor asked.

“Our son. He’s 18 this year.” Sam replies.

“Sure thing. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thor said, as he hangs up.

“Thor called. He wants us back at Derry by tomorrow morning.” Sam said as he pockets his phone.

“Why?” Bucky asked him.

“Who’s Thor, dad?” Peter asked him.

“Thor is an old childhood friend. It seems IT is back.” Sam answers them.

“But is it safe to bring Peter along?” Bucky asked him, clearly scared for their child.

“He should be old enough.” Sam said as he pulls the both of them into a hug.

“Whatever happens, I will keep the both of you safe. That I promised you.” Sam said, as he kissed their forehead.

Somewhere in New York, Tony was in his studies, reviewing his reports when Harley walks in with his science project, Tony looks up and smiles to Morgan how was grinning to him.

“Dad. Look what I made recently.” Morgan said.

“That’s nice baby, come here let me see it.” Tony said as he motions Harley over.

“Wow, you’re only 8 and you’re really smart.” Tony said as he holds the science project.

“Aren’t you proud of our baby, babe.” Steve said as he comes into the study room.

“I am very proud babe.” Tony answered as he grins up to them.

Just then the Tony received a text, he read it through the screen, just as the LCD screen turned off, Tony loses his grips on Morgan’s project and it falls to the ground crashing to bits.

“Tony, is everything okay?” Steve rushed to his side.

“Dad.” Morgan shouts.

“He’s back.” Tony said.

“He’s fucking back.” Tony said as his breathing went haywire, he was hyperventilating, Steve held him close.

“Baby, be a sweetheart and grab Dad’s medicine in his bedside table.” Steve said, as he held Tony’s close to him.

“Breathe hunny. Follow my breathing.” Steve said.

“He’s back, Steve. He’s fucking back right now.” Tony kept babbling.

“Who’s back, babe?” Steve asked him.

“Pennywise.” Tony breathes out.

“But we killed him.” Steve said as he cups Tony’s face.

“I’m sure we did. But Sam texted me, they’re going there tonight with Peter.” Tony said.

“Then let’s pack our things.” Steve said.

“Are you crazy? I can’t put our baby at risk!” Tony said angrily.

“But we made a promise, Tones.” Steve said as he looks at Tony.

“Did you forget what happen to Loki? Did you not remembered that I almost lose you back then?” Tony scoffs.

“But Tony, remembered what Natasha said? If we break apart, he would attack us one at a time.” Steve hissed.

“But is it worth it, Steve? To risk this? To risk our baby?” Tony asked him.

“I rather go back there and face that asshole, than stay here and risk our lives.” Steve said angrily and stood up.

“It’s either you’re in this with me or you’re staying here alone.” Steve said as he stood by the door.

“You’re not bringing my daughter into that hell hole.” Tony warns him.

“She’s our daughter.” Steve said as he walks out, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now Harley, promise me one thing alright.” Natasha said as got out of the taxi.

“I won’t go up to him and say that he’s my dad. I know mum.” Harley said as he got out of the taxi behind her.

“Come on mum, I’m 20 this year. And you’re my cool mum, you’re strong, beautiful and an independent women, which I’m so fucking proud of you.” Harley said, as he links his arms around Natasha’s arms

“Not to forget the best detective ever.” Natasha continued, grinning up at him.

“Alright that is what you are. Come on, I bet they’re waiting for you now. Have you texted them?” Harley asked her.

“Yeah, Sam said he and Bucky are already inside with their Son.” Natasha said as she straightens her skirt.

“Come chins up my dear, let’s get this asshole.” Harley said as he pushed the restaurant door open, Natasha rolls her eyes back.

“I meant the clown, not the asshole that dumped you.” Harley chuckles.

They walked in and was brought to their table, there Sam and Bucky were sitting at the round table, with their son in between them. They looked up and smiles at them.

“Natasha.” Sam said as he got up from his seat, walking up to her and pulling her into a hug.

“Oh Samuel. I missed you so.” Natasha said.

“Nat, didn’t know you were into young mens now?” Bucky teased her.

“James. I might shoot you, if he didn’t keep my gun in our room.” Natasha chuckles.

“Harley. Meet Sam and Bucky, my childhood friends. The both of you, meet my very gay son, Harley Romanoff.” Natasha said as she links her arms around Harley’s arms.

“Please, call me Harley.” Harley said with a grin, as he shook Sam’s hands.

“Damn, this is the little boy that we met in New York?” Bucky asked as he stood up and walks to Harley.

“Aren’t you a cutie.” Sam said as he looks at Harley.

“But how I wish I get my mum great looks, look at her. I would die for that hair, for that cheekbones and god look at her nose.” Harley said as he points to Natasha.

“Hunny, you have fine written all over you.” Sam teased him.

“Also meet our son, Peter. And don’t worry, he’s one of us.” Bucky said as he points to Peter who happen to look up. Peter smiles and took off his headphones.

“Hi, I’m Peter Benjamin Wilson-Barnes.” Peter said as he stood up.

“I’m Harley, but you can call me tonight.”Harley said as he smiles to Peter.

“Sit your gay ass down, or I might shoot you.” Natasha said as she pulls Harley next to her, sitting next to Sam.

Sam then decided to change his seat, letting the boys seat next to each other, and they starts to talk about everything and getting to know each other. Just then Steve walks in Morgan by his side.

“Steven Grant Stark! You made it!” Bucky said as he got up from his seat.

“Hey won’t miss it for another gathering with all of my friends.” Steve chuckles as he hugs Bucky.

“Come on Morgan, greet your uncles and aunty.” Steve said as he pulls Morgan along.

Just then, Clint walks in with Thor and Tony, and little Natasha. Clint smiles as he saw everyone, he looks around the room when he eyes stops on Harley, who just smiles at him and then turns back to Peter.

“Hey Tasha. Didn’t know you were into younger man.” Clint teased her.

“Hey Clint.” Natasha greets him.

“Natty, that’s aunt Nat. We named you after her.” Clint said as he shows little Natasha.

“Ain’t she a big girl now.” Natasha said as she crouch in front of her, forcing a smile.

“Natasha, could you follow me for awhile.” Harley said as he taps Natasha on the shoulders, Natasha nods and followed him outside.

Natasha automatically collapsed in Harley’s arm, she couldn’t control her tears, she cried in his arms as he held her close, he rubs her back.

“Cry, go ahead and cry Natasha.” Harley said as he held her closer. Harley only calls Natasha by her name whenever they were in public, and he knew how hard it was for her to meet the guy that left her for someone else. He knew how strong his mother was, raising her only son through college and being a detective.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked as he walks over to them.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Natasha sniffs.

“Steve, this is Harley.” Natasha introduced them.

“Clint’s son.” Steve said.

“How did you know?” Harley asked.

“You have his Sandy blonde hair, his nose and obviously his body too. And if my calculation is correct you’re about 20 now. 20 years ago your mum called me 3 in the morning, crying in the bathroom as she gave birth to you.” Steve explains.

“Let’s go back inside.” Natasha said.

“Harley, be a sweetheart, bring your mum back to the hotel. I’ll talk to the guys.” Steve said.

“But Steve.” Natasha said.

“I’ll meet you at the hotel. I promise. Harley, keep her safe. I’ll call you guys later on.” Steve said as he dials for a cab.

Harley was pacing the room as Natasha rest in bed, it breaks him to see his mother broken. He saw her cry once and he promised himself, he will never let her cry again. There was a knock on the door, Harley opens up and Clint was there, he had his silly grin on his face. Harley just swallows hard and took a deep breathe.

“What do you want?” Harley asked him.

“I wanted to see Natasha. I’m her childhood friend.” Clint said.

“Well she’s resting anyway. Come back tomorrow.” Harley said.

“Well I want to see her for awhile.” Clint tried again.

“And I said no.” Harley growls.

“You’re not even her husband. Why can’t I see her.” Clint said angrily.

“Can’t you leave? Since you’re so used to leaving.” Harley snaps.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Clint scowls. Harley couldn't take it anymore, he decided to let his fist answer him.

“What the fuck?” Clint said as he wipes the blood from his lips.

“Don’t you parent raise you properly. Is that how you talk to an adult?” Clint hissed.

“Oh my mum raised me well. Is just my dad was an asshole, he left her when she was pregnant with me.” Harley spat out.

“Fuck your mum for raising a bitch.” Clint said as he got up.

“Yeah you fucked her and left her broken and bruised at the club.” Harley spat.

“Harley Romanoff. Stop that.” Natasha said as he pulls Harley back.

“How can I stop that? How can I let you meet the person that hurt you! How can I let this asshole that is supposed to be my dad, into your life.” Harley snaps as he turns to Natasha.

“Harley! Take a walk. Peter join him.” Sam said as he walks up to them with Peter and Bucky.

“Sure thing Dad. Harley let’s go.” Peter said, as he held his hands out,which Harley grabs and they walked away.

"Clint. I'm sorry." Natasha said.

"For what? For not telling me, He's my son or the fact that my own son punched me in the face because i left his mother?" Clint scowls.

"I just." Natasha couldn't finish her sentence, and she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a chaotic mess, Natasha was resting in bed with Harley by her side and Peter too. Sam and Bucky were out, Tony and Morgan were exploring the city with Thor to get supplies, and Clint was with Steve and Little Natasha sitting at the lounge.

“Steve, how come you didn’t tell me. About Harley and Natasha?” Clint asked him.

“How could I? I swore to her, I will never tell anyone who’s the father. Tony doesn’t even know it.” Steve sighs.

“But he’s my child. Fucking 20 years he has been alive and I didn’t know his existence.” Clint sighs as he looks at Steve.

“I told her to tell you. She kept saying to wait for the correct timing. But look at her, she raised him well.” Steve said.

“But Steve.” Clint said.

“Look at me Clint. Will it make a big difference if I told you? Harley is old enough. He knew who you were, he saw you way too many times. He watched you get married, have a kid and a happy family. He wanted that. He had begged Natasha one too many times to meet you. But all she said was no. you left her at the club, when she found out she was pregnant, she fled. Not just from you, from everyone. She called me when she was bleeding in her room, when she knew Harley was born. She needed someone to be there for her, but by then you were away at college. She puts all her dreams away, just to raise Harley on her own. Think Clint. How could she tell you, when you were happier with someone else?” Steve said, placing a hand on Clint’s shoulders.

“She was an outcast and will always be an outcast. Look at her now, well known detective in New York. Harley is and English major in Colombia University. They’re doing well without you, what if you come into her life right now, will it make things right? Will it make things better? You have little Natasha to look after. I’m not telling you no you can’t get back with her, all I’m saying, listen to your heart this time.” Steve said.

“Speaking of little Natasha, where is she?” Steve asked as he looks around.

Just then a scream was heard, Clint and Steve got up from their seat, and they ran to the back of the hotel, there Pennywise, grabbing little Natasha by her wrist, pulling her away. Steve rans up to him, pulling Natasha away, Pennywise then opens his mouth, about to bite her arms off, only for a gunshot to be heard and Pennywise was gone again. Steve turns and looks up, there Harley stood with his mother’s gun in his hand.

“I’m not saving her because she’s my half-sister. Because I hate clowns.” Harley shouts from the room, then he heads back inside.

“Natty, are you okay?” Steve asked as the little girl collapsed in his arms.

“I want to go home.” Natasha sobs. Clint then grabs her and held her tight.

“No more running away from dad alright.” Clint said as he kissed her forehead.

The whole afternoon, Pennywise haunted them, one by one. He manipulated them one by one, playing with their fears. They had enough, Natasha packed her guns and her vest, Steve gathers his own things, Sam and Bucky gathered their own weapons, Clint had his arrows with him, Tony and Thor had their own guns. Harley and Peter were in charge to look after the kids. They went back to the old well house, there Natasha stood, tightening her vest, securing her gun. She picks up the familiar pole that Clint had used to stab Pennywise when they were younger.

“Here use this.” Natasha said as she hands it to Clint.

“It kills clowns.” Natasha said, as she smiles to him.

“Thanks.” Clint said.

“You guys ready?” Steve asked, everyone nods and follows him inside.

The fight was crazy, Pennywise had manipulated them again and this time everyone was being played, there were times when he made himself look like Morgan, which Tony went crazy. There he was then as Peter, who laughed and taunted his dads, which Bucky was for sure he wanted to shoot him in the face. Little Natasha looking like she was dead with all the bugs coming out of her body, Clint nearly fall for it, until Natasha pulls him to reality and slaps the shit out of him.

“You’re a disgusting hoe.” Pennywise said as he turns into Harley.

“I hate having a mother like you.” Pennywise said.

“No wonder my dad doesn’t want me. I’m a faggot.” Pennywise said again.

“Not my son, your ugly piece of trash!” Natasha shouts as she shoots him in the head.

Pennywise then rans up to her, pinning her to the wall. She was floating again like 27 years ago. Sam tried pulling her down, she was way up high. Clint just grabs the pole and ran and stabs Pennywise, it gave them time to pull Natasha back down. Just then the actual Harley appears, he had followed them, wanting to keep his mother safe. He grabs his mother, holding her close, kissing his forehead.

“You fucking clown, you messed with the wrong family.” Harley growls.

“You piece of shit, no wonder your parents abandon you, you’re one ugly baby.” Harley spat; he lays Natasha by the side.

“You think you’re funny with all that make up on. Look at me I’m Pennywise the dancing clown. Clowns are supposed to make kids laugh, but guess what they’re laughing cos you’re ugly.” Harley stood up, walking to him.

“You think you’re all that great. News Flash; Ronald McDonalds kills more humans, than you ever do.” Harley said, watching how Pennywise was getting smaller.

“Hey you want to play truth or dare? The truth is, you’re one sloppy bitch!” Bucky shouts.

“You’re just a clown.” Sam shouts too.

“The only clown you’ll ever be is in the sewers.” Tony said.

“Guess what, I fucked your mother.” Harley said.

“Your mum’s a whore!” Clint shouts from his side.

“You’re just a clown!” Steve said.

“Just a sloppy ugly clown!” Thor said.  
Everyone starts to approach Pennywise, who was getting smaller and smaller. They continue to taunt him until he looks like a pulp, Harley then leans forward, grabbing his chest and pulling his heart out. Pennywise looks at him all small and fragile.

“This is for calling my mum a whore.” Harley said as he crushes Pennywise heart.

As the Pennywise disappear, the whole place starts to crumbles, Harley runs to his mother, carrying her bridal style, only for Clint to grab her and carries her out on his back, just like old time sake. They ran out of the building, as far as their legs could take them, Harley followed them as they went to the Quarry, there Clint let Natasha down, resting her against the rocks.

There Harley saw, not 40 years olds adults but kids in their early teens. Steve tending to Tony’s wounds, kissing his forehead, brushing his hair back. Sam holding Bucky close to him, kissing his cheeks, checking for any wounds. Thor who was holding on to Loki’s raincoat, as he looks away from everyone, trying to hide his pain. And there was Clint, kneeling in front of Natasha, brushing the dirt away from her knees, tending to her wounded elbows, cupping her face, kissing her forehead. She was crying when she threw herself into his arm, sobbing on his shoulders. Harley looks at his parents, as much as he hates Clint right now. Natasha deserves happiness. He smiles and then leaves, he had to get back too Little Natasha and the rest.

6 months had past them, everyone was back to their normal routine. Sam was back at his office job, Bucky was back as an officer in NYPD, Steve was back writing his book, Tony was busy with Stark Industries, Thor had moved to Florida. And well Natasha and Clint were now staying together over at Clint’s apartment with little Natasha. While Harley you might ask, he’s in his dorm room cuddling up with Peter as they watched a movie together in his bed.


End file.
